


i just can't believe you're intertwining your soul with somebody else.

by moonlightavenue



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightavenue/pseuds/moonlightavenue
Summary: in which haseul is a love angel that needs to make jungeun and jinsol realize they're soulmates.





	i just can't believe you're intertwining your soul with somebody else.

Haseul was a love angel. One of many that worked watching silly human attempts to find love. Every human had what love angels called a  _love line._ It was a line only visible for love angels that came directly from a person's heart and could only be intertwined with their soulmate's own love line. Love angels were responsible to check if humans were close to their soulmates and, if that wasn't the case, they could use some of them magical powers to help.

The fun thing about being a love angel, besides watching poor humans getting their hearts broken, was that they had lots of free time. Ironically, Haseul, a love angel, liked to read what pessimist philosophers had to say about love. Her favorite was a german philosopher called Arthur Schopenhauer.

Some of his ideas about love tried to make dealing with heartbreak easier, like his theory that love was a biological trap whose only goal was to convince humans to procreate and have healthy children. Our biggest mistake was thinking that marriage and raising a family had anything to do with love. The fact that we believed in soulmates and true love was exactly what made us miserable, not love itself.

But what did Schopenhauer suggest to overcome such deep and intimate pain? He had two solutions. You could either isolate yourself from society and ignore its lies. Or you could momentarily forget your pain with poetry, paintings or music. Haseul chose the second option. Whenever she could, she visited museums and art exhibitions. It made her happy.

Haseul's latest soulmate couple was a really interesting case. Jung Jinsol was a 21-year-old chemistry undergraduate. Kim Jungeun was a 22-year-old literature undergraduate. They studied at the same university and knew each other since middle school. And they hated each other ever since. But Haseul loved a challenge.

_xxxxxx_

Jungeun had classes until 10pm that night. While she searched for her car keys, three guys approached her. They started to push her around, touching her body and saying all sorts of ugly things. Jinsol also had classes until late at night. While she walked to her dorm, she saw a blonde girl being assaulted by three guys. There was no time to call the police and she had no chance against three men. She looked at her bag, filled with chemical products that she would use to make some experiments in the morning.

Quickly, she mixed a small portion of certain compounds, what caused a ball of flames big enough to get thrown around. Jinsol held it with a laboratory clamp and threw it in the direction of where the three men were. Scared by the flames, they ran away. Jinsol left the place where she was hiding at to see if the blonde girl needed more help. She was shocked when she realized it was Jungeun. Jinsol wanted to leave, but she noticed Jungeun had bruises on her neck, cheeks and lips. She felt a deep urge to help. Why was she like this?

"Hey, you're welcome! I guess you get your life saved often, since you didn't thank me." - Jinsol said. 

"Well, I didn't ask for your help. Did I?" - Jungeun asked.

"Whatever. Shouldn't you put some meds on your bruises? I think I have some left at my class' laboratory."

"Fine. I'm not doing this for you, though. It just hurts too much."

When they arrived at the lab, Jinsol put her lab coat and gloves on, as a way to protect herself. She told Jungeun to sit at the sink and stay quiet while she searched for meds.

"Ouch! This hurts way more than what I expected." - Jungeun said when the cotton touched her bruised upper lip.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt as much if you weren't such a brat." - Jinsol said quietly.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing at all."

Jungeun thought it was cute how focused Jinsol looked while taking care of her bruises. She was like a cute doctor. Of course, Jungeun would never tell her that. She hated Jinsol. Or at least she thought she did.

Even after putting meds on Jungeun's bruises for a while, she would still yell and kick Jinsol whenever Jinsol touched her bruises. Jinsol was tired of it. 

"I think I know what will shut you up." - Jinsol said.

"What? More meds?"

Then, Jinsol kissed Jungeun. Her soft lips tasted like medicine. The contact between Jinsol's lips and Jungeun's bruises made Jungeun feel like screaming. But she didn't. She wanted to enjoy every second of that kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like this! it will probably be a short fic since its plot isn't that complex.


End file.
